Fatal Promise
by valkyrie post
Summary: [[DISCONTINUED]] Follow with Nozomi , Ai and Sora as they go through their life as mafiasos ! Will Vongola welcome them ? How come Nozomi and Sora knew about Reborn ? Rated T due to colorful languages and possible gore\? OCxCanon first story ever made , flames welcome


**Fatal Promise**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary:<strong> Follow with Nozomi, Ai and Sora as they go through their life as

Mafioso! Will Vongola welcome them? How come Nozomi and Sora knew about Reborn?

**Disclaimer:** I never own KHR and my friend's OC but my OCs and the plot.

**AN:** I made this story based on my knowledge of KHR. I forgot how the story goes again so I might be writing it my own way. And also, this story starts before Mukuro incident.

* * *

><p><strong>No<strong>z**omi (OC) POV**

Name's Nozomi Daisuke. Life was piece of shit and now I don't give a fuck of what going to happen next unless_, ''Hi there'' a_ boy greeted me. I was alone in this DISGUSTING mini-park until he came. I am waiting for my turn to...Never mind. _''Yes?''_ I looked up at my stranger, who seems to be the same age as me, as he let out a hand. _''Want to be friends?''_ He asked.

_''Ugh, sure?''_ I replied unknowingly. Somehow, I get the feeling that we were already friends before... And his name...

**Three years later...**

_''Sora Kuchiro!''_ and there goes a speeding white chalk. Sora, who was seated next to me, was sleeping during English class. And here I am, watching the same scene that happens every single day. The chalk hit his forehead as he bolted up when his name was spoken, more like screamed.

Haha. Oh I forgot, me and Sora are juniors in Hiroyuki Middle school, a prestigious school for both boys and girls. We were transferred here specially by _''them''_, who are douches. Most people in this school calls me '_Princess' _or somewhat, because of my strength and beauty? Really. I want to be labelled as _'the Bully'_ instead, but oh no I'm soooooo soft-hearted. While Sora gets '_Prince_', I prefer him as '_Idiot_' thank you very much. Now on-going with the class, teacher attacked Sora, Sora got reprimanded, class laughed out loud, nothing much since last few years. I was gazing outside the window because I got bored, unknowingly I wished something out of ordinary happen again, in a good way. But I could say that I regretted it, half-heartedly.

_''I can't believe that teacher got me a 'F' for a test that doesn't even came yet!''_ Sora ranted. Now its break time and I could care less for his nonsense.

_''Who asked you to stay up all night to play Call of Duty?''_ Oh and FYI, we live together, not romantically. _''It's not my fault that the game is SOOOOOOOOOOO-''_ I launched my omelette into his throat before he could continue. If I didn't he would shouted his love for games like a banshee. Nonetheless, he swallowed it. The rest went like how it normally is.

**After school...**

''_Ahh! I am glad school's finished!'' _Sora said happily.

_''There are still hundreds more days of school''_ I replied.

_''Stop being such a party-pooper, Nozomi-chaaann''_ Our genius conversation were now interrupted with a _''Ciaossu''_, we both glanced up at the speaker and found a baby dressed in a tuxedo. _''Uhmm, is that a baby TALKING Italian? '' _Sora asked.

''_Wow, Sora, what a surprise of you knowing what Italian is''_ I said with a sarcastic tone.

_''Shut up Nozomi!''_ He blushed like a tomato. Ha-ha! I wish I have my camera and sell for bounties. That dwarf chuckled, ''_I am Home Tutor Hitman, Reborn!'' _Okay, now that is strange. A baby hitman? Please. Shower me unicorns now. _''You guys are going to be a mafia family! Now we need a place to discuss''_ Talk about being bossy. We just followed him. It's not that weird because we somehow, already knew about this mafia business. We didn't know that we could make one.

Now we are in our apartment. Nothing too flashy or boring, it's just 4 rooms and a small man-made hot spring. Don't ask. _''Nozomi Daisuke, Sora Kuchiro, I am here because Vongola need allies and help. You guys are strong and reliable people with great characters. Do you guys accept my request of forming into a family?''_ Who wouldn't accept it? I mean what if we were ordinary people and he came, talked about mafias and we denied? Make us forget memories like those guys in Man in Black? Yeah. _''Hell yes! Will there be strong opponents to fight?''_ Sora yelled in excitement. Man, I didn't know he knows the meaning of opponents... And manners. He SHOUTED RIGHT BESIDE MY EARS. Sora is currently stuck between a wall. _''Sure, will we be paid by the way?''_ I only accept challenges if money were involved. Probably why I am rich cuz I always win. HA! _''I'll take that as a consideration, your allowance will be provided by the Vongola boss'' _Just hope it will be a million yen per week or something. I want to buy new stuff. I just realized, _''who is this Vongola boss I'm working for?'' _

_''Yeah! It's like working without terms and conditions!''_ Sora, who somehow revived, 'asked' nicely.

_''I didn't know you read them''_ I retorted quickly.

''_Fuuu, shut up Nozomi!''_ Sora squeezed his eyes as he tried to hide his embarrassing expression.

''_Well, the boss is Tsunayoshi Sawada'' _Reborn said it anyway.

**Somewhere in Namimori**

**Tsuna's POV**

I sneezed out of nowhere. It was unexpected. And where is Reborn?

* * *

><p>I know you guys probably hate OCxCanon QUQ But I created this story just to release my stress by fantasizing . LOL Pathetic XD Anyway , please review on how you think 3<p> 


End file.
